Hook, Line, And Sinker
by Wastelocked-Stories
Summary: Sollux goes batshit and changes Eridan's mood on blackromming with him. Almost 2000 pages, single chapter, M/M DARK AND VIOLENT


He'd thought of blindfolding him. Oh how terror could just be so sweet. Except that idea was pretty stupid, it would be a dead giveaway on who he was the instant he opened his mouth.

Sollux was sick of beating around the proverbial lawn brush. He was sick of Eridan in general. Everything the troll encompassed was everything he was certain he might find littered in a hoof beast's vomit after a particularly foul meal of rotten vegetation. The only thing that wasn't rotten in the current circumstances was how Eridan looked naked on the floor, pale skin stretched over his bones to accentuate the awkward angles Sollux had contorted him into. The hair on his head stood out with static from the felling blow of a good electrical charge and his lips hung open unattractively.

The toe of a black sneaker followed that of a white as each rested on either of Eridan's shoulders where they sat rubbing grit into the smooth skin. "You know you're not giiviing me a very good iimpre22iion of your2elf, Eriidan. Fuckiing lazy fii2h, aren't you? The last sentence was punctuated with a jab of his toe against Eridan's cheek. It was the finishing move that forced the troll into consciousness. The look on his face was priceless, body heaving for breath he'd lost. Having about fifty-thousand volts of electricity (in a limited dose of course) will have that effect. Amongst others.

"Oh hell, are you serious here? Really? You? I should have fuckin knowwn, you knoww." He muttered, doing a wretched attempt at sounding bold and courageous. Sollux just grinned toothily and tickled under his chin with his shoe.

"You are ju2t adorable. Real way two ri2e two the occa2iion. Ii'm fuckiing giiviing you what you wanted here now, aren't Ii? 2how 2ome appreciiatiion or at lea2t a reactiion, FUCK." The dual pupil-less gaze slid down to the hairless bulge hanging between Eridan's legs, watching intently for any sign of arousal. "2o dii2appoiintiing." With the added flare of words, Eridan was starting to perk up. "Oh gog, you are 2o dii2gu2tiing. Thii2 ii2 almo2t two much for me to take." A sensitive gag reflex was fought off as he turned his sneer of distaste up to Eridan's face again.

"Oh. Ooh, really? This is for real? This is seriously happenin? F-fuck, Sollux, this is a little bold for someone so loww on the bloodline, don't you think?" The worst part about what he said is there wasn't a hint of malice. He was genuinely curious. Sollux wasn't even mad.

Still, the effect must be made and so a hand rose, spidery fingers flexing to relieve some tension in his knuckles and give Eridan a little scare. He watched him flinch.

"If you're not serious Sol, let me go. Don't just be a tease!" Eridan flailed in the ship rope he hung in, the knot crackling with energy. Sollux sat back on the stool he was seated in, admiring the view from above. He reached behind him to pull out the massive fish hook he'd snapped off of Eridan's harpoon. He leaned in close until Eridan could smell the spicy stench of honey mustard and see the steady wisp of energy that seemed to ooze out of Sollux's dual gaze.

"Ii'm curiiou2 Eriidan, how doe2 thii2 liitle gadget work? Ii'm gue22iing you have two piierce through the fii2h'2 mouth and hook hiim before reeliing the liittle ba2tard iin, riight?" The vicious hook hung close to Eridan's face now, the use-worn tip resting against his lower lip. "SHIT. Ii am 2o glad ii left your gla22e2 on. Iif Ii hadn't, you never would have been able two 2ee me and thu2 you would never have been able two accomplii2h 2uch a great look of fear. Iit'2 a niice look on you Eriidan, probably the only one Ii liike, actually."

"Oh fuuuck, no. No, no no. That is not howw this is goin to go down. Keep that thin away from me you do NOT know what you're doin! You're psychotic! This isn't what I WANTED!"

"Oh whiine whiine. You're 2o fuckiing good at whiniing! And the wor2t part, iit'2 complete bull2hiit." The venom pumping through Sollux's veins slammed on the gas and in a mild fit of temper he dropped his feet to the ground, staring hatefully down at the bulge between Eridan's legs. It stood rigid and just below it the pink of his nook could barely be seen, shiny and wet. Taking note to completely sterilize his shoe later he nudged up under and forced his way in so Eridan's nook was forced to accept the barest amount of rubber and canvas. Sollux watched the fleshy lips twitch and Eridan's body jolt. There wasn't much he could do about it though. His ankles and legs were tied behind his back so his legs were forced wide, the rope stretched tight up to his wrists. The whole package hung from the ceiling like a piece of meat and Eridan could do little but rest his weight on his knees and feel the ropes cut into his skin.

"AAahhhoooh, wow. Oh oh oh. That's amazin. Just bloody amazin." Sollux hadn't been meant to hear the words as they spewed forth from his lips.

"Don't get any iidea2. Ii'm not here two plea2ure your twii2ted liittle fanta2iie2." He sat back down on the stool, taking a moment to calm himself with a meditative breath. "Ok. where wa2 Ii before Ii dii2tracted my2elf?" The hook flashed before Eridan's face again but it was barely registered through the haze of unabashed, blackrom lust. Whatever bliss he might have been dosing out on was swiftly ripped from him as Sollux unceremoniously grabbed his jaw and forced his mouth open.

"F-fuck, whud ar oo ooin? 'Uuuck, iiish ish way oo aaar!" The best part was the choking gasp that gurgled up from his throat as he thrashed violently to no avail.

"Oh quiit 2quiirmiing around, iit make2 you look riidiiculou2." Sollux muttered as he concentrated on evading Eridan's teeth as he grappled at getting a good grip on his spit-slimy cheek. A precious moment hung between them that time seemed to have nodded off and forgotten where Sollux stared into those eyes and saw the first real signs of fear. Taking a sip from a bipolar induced gourd of temper, Sollux slid the hook with ease through Eridan's cheek, effectively hooking him.

Eridan squealed, his body going stock still as his brain and body tried to catch up with the traumatizing act unleashed upon it. He gasped and shuddered, purple tinged tears sliding down over his cheeks from glazed eyes. His mouth hung open, blood dripping out over the floor between them. "That effectiively 2hut you up. Fuckiing 2weet." With a contented sigh, Sollux let Eridan twitch, little noises escaping his mouth where spit had now welled up and pooled over his chin from keeping his jaw dropped. A little rub between his legs affirmed that his nook was still warm and slick and his bulge looked ready to burst.

"You're 2uddenly 2o much more attractiive now. Funny, that." Sollux circled around his temporary prey, fingertips trailing little stinging jolts of electricity across Eridan's skin. "Diid you know you can actually u2e electriiciity two kiill fii2h? It'2 actually a really good method. Ju2t 2tiick a liive wiire iinto the water and all the 2hocked fii2h ju2t float two the surface." He'd swung around and crouched before Eridan, smiling sweetly at him. "You know what Ii liike Eriidan?" The troll shook his head, wild hair beginning to droop, strings clinging to his forehead from sweat. "Ii liike breathplay. Do you liike breathplay?" Once again Eridan shook his head, mumbling unintelligibly around the massive hook through his cheek. "2tiill ju2t a whiiny liitle biitch." Sollux commented, drawing away. He reached into his front pocket and dug around for the little roll of tape he had. With a nearly placid expression he ripped strips off with his teeth and stuck them across the gills on Eridan's sides until they were nearly completely smothered. It wouldn't stop him entirely from breathing of course but it had to be uncomfortable and make things a little more difficult.

"All thii2 playiing around ha2 got me 2o horny and judgiing by the look2 of your bulge you are ready two bur2t. Ii gue22 iif we want two make thii2 genuiine Ii need to get a paiil, riight?" Eridan groaned ever so sweetly, a mumbled plea as his nook piddled with fluid beneath him.

With a single snap a bucket was yanked into Eridan's view, the troll practically panting. "Well Ii'm ju2t goiing two get riight two thii2. 2iince you can't really 2ay or do much Ii thiink we can 2kiip the foreplay." A forked tongue flicked out snakelike as he pulled his pants down to his ankles and crouched over by the stool, bucket placed strategically beneath him. Neither of his double set of bulges was very hard but after a few fluid tugs they stood high, one atop the other. "Aren't they niice? Ii have a lot of fun wiith them," he commented when Eridan looked like he was ready to cry from the sight of them. A little twist of the wrist administered a nice pulse around the girth of flesh. His right hand reached down to tease at his nook. Two fingers slid around the entrance, spreading secretion across the skin before both fingers sunk in.

"Ooooh, that ii2 ju2t perfect. Ii liike iit rough, Ii get off 2o fa2t liike that," He muttered, Eridan practically going mad before him at the sounds of wet suckling and sloshing. Sollux was already dripping into the bucket a little. A hand clamped around his topmost bulge, stroking frantically. "Let'2 get thii2 the FUCK over wiith." The two fingers pumped and curled until Sollux fell over the bucket, gushing viscous yellow fluids into the pail. Both hands squeezed at his meat, draining them of their last drops. He shuddered, soundlessly sneering in a momentary (and highly unsatisfactory) rush of pleasure. When he finally geared himself up to look at Eridan his nook was still dripping. With a dainty little shake of his hands he cleared most of the drops off, some splattering onto Eridan's chest.

"You are a pathetiic tool, Eriidan. No one want2 you iin theiir quadrant becau2e you're a de2perate wa2te." Shakily Sollux rose, gingerly pulling his pants back up and zipping the fly. A hand reached below to grab the bucket, looking idly down into the swirling contents. With a tiny little frown he ignored the gibberish Eridan was trying to communicate and dumped the bucket atop the troll's head, soaking most of his upper torso in his juices. "Enjoy the bath there, 2orry ii couldn't fiind you a bucket."

He walked off, feeling torn between satisfaction and a general sense of melancholy. A single snap released the binds and the last he heard before the door shut behind him was Eridan's body crumble to the floor.


End file.
